hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Coconut's Invincibility Independence
This is the 13th episode of Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites, the eleventh season of the series. Summary Welcome to the first MERGED episode of Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites. All the contestants have to do is scale the TALLEST BUILDING of Freetown, go inside, gather some coconuts, and whoever gets the most coconuts wins. Sounds simple enough to me. But one of them is holding an Immunity Idol! Who will get the idol? Who will stay in the game? And who will become everyone's target? Find out in this thrilling episode of Total Drama Roleplay. Episode Information Map Main Episode 3:17 Cody 2015 PLEASE DO NOT TALK; OR ELSE CHEF WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE SHIP : ' : ""' : ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' : ' : "We had the merge!"' : ' : "Meaning that we now have the Final 8"' : ' : "They are..."' : ' : "Jo"' : ' : "Wait what?"' : ' : "He he he"' : ' : "Izzy! Damm you!"' 3:18 MintSkittlePenguin Jo is not here is she? 3:19 Cody 2015 : *still clinging on back of ship* izzy messed up the list for lols : ' : "Okay then here are the Final 8"' : ' : " "' : ' : " "' : ' : " , ugh!"' : ' : " , more ugh!"' : ' : " , even more ugh!"' : ' : " "' : ' : " "' : ' : "and finally the fabulous !"' : ' : "So let's start!"' : ' : "This awesome episode of..."' : ' : "TOTAL"' : ' : "DRAMA"' : ' : "THE FIRST MERGED EPISODE!!!"' THEME SONG CHAT IS ALL YOURS FOLKS 3:22 MintSkittlePenguin : I am not surprised that I am at the merge. anything Leshawna can do I can too 3:22 Chelyca : *blinks* 3:22 Superdawnfan : it sucks that jo left as soon as she came back Noah but don't worry she's satisfied with her work especially cutting chris' budget in half 3:22 Ryantprewitt : *conf* I miss jo. I'll win for you babe! :( 3:22 Amylover123 : Obviously I made the merge 3:22 Cody 2015 Now this is what I call roleplaying! 3:22 Amylover123 : No surprise here 3:23 Superdawnfan : Yeah kinda is well it would be if chris didn't basically hand it to you 3:23 Cody 2015 Enjoy guys cus no RP tomorrow 3:23 Superdawnfan k 3:23 Cody 2015 Unless Dawn is eliminated today, of course :P 3:23 MintSkittlePenguin : I am surprised. I thought people were homophobes and would vote me off firt* 3:23 Superdawnfan XD meanie lols 3:23 Amylover123 : *CONF* I voted for that trollop Jo. God, playing all nice for the camera is soooo sickening. I wish I could show my true colours. But if I wanna stay in the game I have to be nice. 3:23 Cody 2015 no way Ella is secretly a villain nice! 3:23 MintSkittlePenguin Omg 3:24 Amylover123 Thnx :) 3:24 Cody 2015 I knew it to be honest 3:24 Amylover123 lol 3:24 Cody 2015 I had a feeling Ella was mean 3:24 Chelyca : They hate lots of people. You never know with this group. 3:24 Amylover123 i was trying to be unexpected 3:24 Cody 2015 She did throw all those golf balls for no reason yesterday 3:24 Superdawnfan XD her line s the last two episodes did show a bad side 3:24 MintSkittlePenguin And she failed for her team on purpose 3:24 Cody 2015 well we'll see what's up with her later keep playing 3:25 Superdawnfan : Noah we need more allies 3:25 Amylover123 : I miss Jo. 3:25 MintSkittlePenguin : heh. Hey Bruno. 3:25 Amylover123 : I know she hated me but I wanted to be friends with her. : Dawn may I speak with you? 3:26 Superdawnfan : yeah sure 3:26 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay sailors, time for the challenge!"' 3:26 Amylover123 : Can I join the alliance? I am scared of Josee 3:26 Cody 2015 : ' : "Everyone to the gates!"' 3:26 Superdawnfan : alright! 3:26 Cody 2015 : ' : "NOW"' 3:26 Amylover123 : Thank you Dawn. 3:26 Ryantprewitt : *walks to the gate* 3:26 Superdawnfan : *confessional* I sense something very wrong here *goes to gates 3:26 Amylover123 : *skips to gate but pushes her* : Ouch! Josee why are you so mean? 3:26 MintSkittlePenguin : and *walks to gate* : NOT NICE JOSEE 3:27 Cody 2015 : ' *drives ship to Freetown dock*' SCENE SWITCHES TO FREETOWN : ' : ""' : ' : "Okay guys welcome to Freetown"' : ' : "Part of Eleuthera Island"' : ' : "The longest island in the Bahamas!"' 3:28 MintSkittlePenguin : I thought long island was 3:28 Cody 2015 : ' : "To be honest this island should be called Long Island"' 3:28 Amylover123 : *CONF* Josee is a threat so the best course of action is to turn everyone against her and get her eliminated 3:28 Cody 2015 : ' : "Yeah!"' : ' : "But maybe cus this island is crooked!"' : ' : "It gets another name"' : ' : "But it's way longer than the last one"' 3:29 Ryantprewitt : Another long island. Seriously. 3:29 Cody 2015 : ' : "Anyway here is the challenge..."' : ' : "Since we are all merged!"' : ' : "Then Ella can't mess with you no more"' : ' : "Cus it's everyone for themselves now!"' 3:29 Superdawnfan : No not seriously is what jo would say to joke back if she were here 3:29 Amylover123 : Sorrryyy 3:29 Superdawnfan : *sighs* 3:29 Cody 2015 : ' : "So yeah Ella, I don't know if your stupid or something"' 3:29 Amylover123 : Don't be mean Chris. It was accident. 3:29 Cody 2015 : ' : "But I don't care"' 3:29 Amylover123 : I get frazzled when I don't sing for a while. 3:30 Cody 2015 : ' : "Go screw with who you wish"' : ' : "You can't mess with your fellow teammates' trust anymore since the teams are gone!"' : ' : "Anyway!"' : ' : "Here's the challenge"' : ' : "Ugh! You keep saying that" *rolls eyes*' 3:30 Amylover123 : *CONF* I hate singing. But to be liked on this show I had to come up with a totally new persona. God. Ella is so boring. Wanna know my real name....? 3:30 Cody 2015 : ' : "Shut up Chef!"' : ' : "Here's the challenge..."' : ' : "You all have to climb to the tallest building"' : ' : "Izzy was lucky enough to put in some ropes between the buildings"' 3:31 Amylover123 : *whispering* *CONF* Trinity. Trinity. Trinity 3:31 MintSkittlePenguin : Oh no I am scared of heights :( 3:31 Cody 2015 : ' : "Once you reach the top of the building"' 3:31 Chelyca : Can we use the stairs, or better still an elevator? 3:31 Cody 2015 : ' : "There will be zip-line equipment waiting for ye"' : ' : "Or there was"' : ' : "Until Izzy blew it up!"' : ' : "So I guess you have to use your hands!"' 3:31 Superdawnfan : I miss everyone already every time I'm close to someone chris eliminates them 3:32 Cody 2015 : ' : "Anyway, first one to the top of the building wins nothing, but just go!"' 3:32 MintSkittlePenguin : *starts going up* 3:32 Superdawnfan : *starts climbing up* 3:32 Chelyca : Hang on, Bruno! *starts climbing the rope* 3:32 Amylover123 : *starts going up* 3:32 Cody 2015 SCENE SWITCHES TO ROOF OF 5 STORY BUILDING : ' : "Okay then everyone ready?"' 3:32 Amylover123 : *CLIMBS LIKE FUCKING SPIDERMAN* 3:32 MintSkittlePenguin : N-no 3:33 Cody 2015 : ' : "No one go until I say GO"' 3:33 Amylover123 oops : : Where we goin' : : Yeah, all I see are a bunch of other buildings 3:33 Superdawnfan : *cuts the rope before Bruno can get on* 3:33 Cody 2015 : ' : "There are many zip lines that travel between several buildings"' 3:33 Amylover123 oops 3:33 Cody 2015 : ' : "Nice one Dawn"' : ' : "Just one zip line"' : ' : "54 to go"' : ' : "Anyway, as I was saying!"' : ' : "Inside those buildings are many coconuts"' 3:34 MintSkittlePenguin : *holds Pierre's hand* 3:34 Cody 2015 : ' : "You all have to swing to all the buildings you can and try to get as many coconuts as you can carry"' : ' : "The person with most coconuts wins"' : ' : "However"' : ' : "In one of those buildings is an immunity idol “' : ' : "It is hidden inside Mr. Coconut"' 3:35 Ryantprewitt : *climbs the building* 3:35 Superdawnfan : *confessional I NEED THAT IDOL 3:35 Cody 2015 : ' : "If you find Mr. Coconut then you win the challenge"' : ' : "BUT if you can get it back to me first"' 3:35 MintSkittlePenguin : I can use another idol 3:35 Cody 2015 : ' : "And yes the idol will be yours too"' : ' : "If you can keep it safe :P"' : ' : "So yeah"' : ' : "Zip gear up!"' : ' : "Wait never mind"' : ' : "Just go maggots!"' 3:36 Amylover123 : *starts going down* 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "False start!"' 3:36 Amylover123 oops 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "Wait until I say it..."' : ' : "Starting..."' : ' : "NOW"' 3:36 Amylover123 : *starts going down* 3:36 Ryantprewitt : *goes down* 3:36 MintSkittlePenguin : *starts going down* 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "False start!"' 3:36 Amylover123 CODY 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "LOL you guys are stupid"' 3:36 Amylover123 FUCKING STOP 3:36 Superdawnfan XD 3:36 Cody 2015 we're all on TOP of the building you all go DOWN 3:36 Chelyca : : Idiots! *rolls eyes* 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay just GO"' 3:37 Amylover123 : *goes down* 3:37 Ryantprewitt : *continues to climb* 3:37 Superdawnfan : *uses powers to sense correct route going down* 3:37 MintSkittlePenguin : *goes down* Where could the idol be 3:37 Amylover123 : *is on one of the floors* : Coconut Mania. : *shoves Ella* MOVE DRESS PANTS 3:37 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay the person with most coconuts wins"' 3:37 Amylover123 : How horrible. 3:37 Ryantprewitt : *swings to the building on the right and breaks through the window and grabs a coconut* 3:37 Amylover123 : *snatches up a load of coconuts* : *searches carefully* : *stuffs coconuts in her leotard* 3:38 Chelyca : Check the buildings for the idol. 3:38 Amylover123 : Hmmm. 3:38 MintSkittlePenguin : *gets a coconut* 3:38 Cody 2015 TRY TO GET AS MANY COCONUTS AS YOU CAN; NO ONE CAN FIND THE IDOL UNTIL AFTER RP BELL 3:38 Ryantprewitt : *searches for coconuts and idol* 3:38 Superdawnfan : *finds a lot of coconuts 3:38 Amylover123 : *grabs coconuts* : YES : I AM COCONUT MONSTER 3:38 Superdawnfan : *gets 5 coconuts* 3:38 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay so far Dawn is winning"' : ' : "Ugh!"' 3:38 MintSkittlePenguin : *grabs 8 coconuts from a kitchen 3:38 Ryantprewitt : *finds alot of coconuts as well and gets 5 3:38 Superdawnfan : *confessional* how hard CAN IT BE TO FIND ONE COCONUT 3:38 Chelyca : *gathers coconuts* : *moves from building to building in search of more coconuts* 3:39 Amylover123 ew lag 3:39 MintSkittlePenguin : *finds 5 more coconuts* 3:39 Amylover123 oops Amylover123 has been kicked by Cody 2015. 3:39 Ryantprewitt : *finds 10 more coconuts* Amylover123 has joined the chat. 3:39 Cody 2015 better? 3:39 Amylover123 Cody what was that for? oh yeah thanks 3:40 Cody 2015 your welcome 3:40 Amylover123 : *grabs a coconut* 3:40 Chelyca : *finds a large pile of coconuts and searches through them one at a time* 3:40 Amylover123 : *has too many coconuts* 3:40 MintSkittlePenguin : *finds 15 more coconuts* 3:40 Amylover123 : AHHHHH *drops the coconuts* 3:40 Superdawnfan : *finds 8 more 3:40 Amylover123 : NO : *snatches them up again* 3:40 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay there are bags on the top of the buildings"' 3:40 MintSkittlePenguin : *finds 3 coconuts* 3:40 Amylover123 : *runs and gets 10 bags* 3:40 Chelyca : *gathers many coconuts without counting them* 3:40 Amylover123 : NOTHING WILL STOP ME 3:41 MintSkittlePenguin : *finds 10 coconuts 3:41 Amylover123 : *has filled 5 bags* 3:41 Superdawnfan : *gets the bags and put them in 3:41 Ryantprewitt : *grabs a huge bag that can carry up to 10 coconuts and finds 2 more* 3:41 Amylover123 : *has filled 10 bags* : I need more 3:41 Cody 2015 : ' : "Make sure no one steals your bags"' : ' : "They only count until you bring your nuts to me"' 3:41 Superdawnfan : *is very protective so no one does* 3:41 MintSkittlePenguin : *finds 23 coconuts and takes 5 bags* 3:41 Amylover123 : *takes her coconuts to Chris* for safe keeping 3:41 Chelyca : *fills bags with coconuts* I have no idea how many that is. 3:41 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay that's it Josee"' 3:42 Amylover123 : Huh? 3:42 Cody 2015 : ' : "Your done"' 3:42 Ryantprewitt : *takes 10 bags and now has 55 coconuts* 3:42 Amylover123 : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 3:42 Cody 2015 : ' : "With 54 coconuts"' 3:42 MintSkittlePenguin : Can we split Pierre I have no luck 3:42 Cody 2015 : ' : "Yup, PSYCH"' : ' : "As soon as you reach me you cash in"' 3:42 Amylover123 : *tentatively takes some coconuts* 3:42 Chelyca : *hands 2 bags to Bruno* Here. 3:42 Amylover123 : I wanna be gentle with the coconuts 3:42 MintSkittlePenguin : *goes to chris* 3:42 Superdawnfan : can you give me your coconuts noah? you know for the alliance 3:42 Cody 2015 : ' : "Blaineley is done!"' 3:42 MintSkittlePenguin : Thanks bby 3:43 Amylover123 : Dawn, take my coconuts. 3:43 Cody 2015 : ' : "62 coconuts"' 3:43 Chelyca : *gives what is left of the coconuts to Chris* 3:43 Superdawnfan : thank you! 3:43 Amylover123 : *gives Dawn 3 bags of coconuts* 3:43 Cody 2015 : ' : "Pierre is done!"' 3:43 Superdawnfan : *grabs them* 3:43 Amylover123 : *CONF* I need the stupid alliance to trust me 3:43 MintSkittlePenguin : *gives chris coconuts* 3:43 Cody 2015 : ' : "Bruno is done!"' 3:43 MintSkittlePenguin : *steals the bags that Ella gave to Dawn and goes to chris* 3:44 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then if your finished and you don't have enough to win you may now look for Mr. Coconut"' IDOL IS NOW UP FOR GRABS 3:44 Superdawnfan : *finds it 3:44 Amylover123 : *finds idol* 3:44 MintSkittlePenguin : finds idol* 3:44 Cody 2015 : ' : "Whoa!"' : ' : "3 people have the idol"' : ' : "BUT"' : ' : "It's not yours until I get it"' 3:44 Amylover123 : *gives idol to chris* 3:44 Cody 2015 : ' : "Josee wins!"' 3:44 Amylover123 : BOOM SUCKERS 3:44 MintSkittlePenguin : *kicks Josee and Dawn and brings idol* 3:45 Amylover123 : Blaineley cheating 3:45 Cody 2015 : ' : "And Blaineley gets second for getting the most coconuts"' 3:45 Amylover123 : Chris already has it 3:45 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay both of you are immune for today's challenge"' 3:45 Superdawnfan : just finished collecting coconuts here chris! 3:45 Cody 2015 : ' : "But only Josee has the idol so she can use it later"' 3:45 MintSkittlePenguin : Yas : I have my own idol* 3:45 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay everyone else... elimination time!"' : ' : "Wait Chris, what about the..."' : ' : "Oh yeah!"' : ' : "Only Josee and Blaine are immune, but we can have 3 people safe for today"' 3:46 Amylover123 : *goes to Josee in private* Gimme the idol bitch : No way : I want the damn idol 3:46 Ryantprewitt : *returns coconuts* 3:46 Amylover123 : Nu uh : *knocks Josee out* : *steals the idol* My precious 3:47 Cody 2015 : ' : "So as I said, this is the longest island in the Caribbean"' : ' : "Here we are on Freetown"' 3:47 Superdawnfan : ella we need the idol used up soon as possible please vote josee ella then I'lll trust you 3:47 Cody 2015 : ' : "If you all take the Queen's Highway"' : ' : "On the other side is Gregory Town"' 3:47 Amylover123 : Ok Dawn 3:47 Cody 2015 : ' : "First one to the other side of the island is also immune!"' : ' : "BUT"' : ' : "You can't steal vehicles"' : ' : "So find a way to get there"' : ' : "GO"' 3:48 Amylover123 : *takes the Queen's Highway* 3:48 Ryantprewitt : *takes the highway* 3:48 Cody 2015 : ' : "Blaineley and Josee you guys can relax"' 3:48 MintSkittlePenguin : *walks* 3:48 Cody 2015 : ' : "Or you can help your alliances"' 3:48 Superdawnfan : *goes with noah 3:48 Amylover123 : I am immune. Hooray. 3:48 Cody 2015 : ' : "If you have any"' 3:48 Amylover123 : *takes highway with Noah* : Noah, do you like singing? 3:49 MintSkittlePenguin : *hails cab* 3:49 Cody 2015 : No 3:49 Superdawnfan : I do Shovel Night has joined the chat. 3:49 Ryantprewitt : It's annoying. No offense. 3:49 MintSkittlePenguin : *gets in cab* 3:49 Cody 2015 Shovel! You want ? 3:49 Amylover123 : And what was it like being a competitor on World Tour. Oh World Tour truly was a wonderful season was it not. Did I mention it's my favourite? I think I did. anyway *singing* I love TDWT. It is fun and involves singing. TDWT is bae. It is lovely, just like my bestie Sugarrrr 3:49 Chelyca : Bruno, let's take a boat ride! 3:49 MintSkittlePenguin : *goes down Queens highway* 3:50 Shovel Night Can't I be Perry Cody? 3:50 MintSkittlePenguin : YAS *gets on boat* 3:50 Cody 2015 Perry is oUT 3:50 Chelyca : *takes a boat to the other side of the island* 3:50 Cody 2015 For good 3:50 MintSkittlePenguin : *gets on other side* 3:50 Shovel Night Frick. Why? 3:50 Superdawnfan so is lindsay 3:50 Chelyca : It's a gamble, but if traffic is bad, we should win. 3:50 Shovel Night Why tho? 3:50 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay is almost at the other side"' 3:50 Superdawnfan the interns annoyed chris and he kicked them out 3:50 MintSkittlePenguin : *gets her immunity* 3:50 Shovel Night Oh ok lol 3:51 Ryantprewitt : Singing is okay i guess 3:51 Cody 2015 : ' : "And Leshaniqia takes 3rd!"' 3:51 Chelyca : *goes around to the other side of the island* 3:51 Cody 2015 : ' : "Everyone else, your guys are now LOW"' 3:51 Amylover123 : *CONF* I don't care if Lesha-stupid has immuntiy for I have stolen the coveted Immunity Idol from that skank whore Josee. I am winning this 3:51 Chelyca : *reaches Chris* 3:51 MintSkittlePenguin : *reaches Chris* 3:51 Cody 2015 SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY : ' : ""' : ' : "Okay get voting freaks!"' Shovel you can vote 3:52 Shovel Night : ' : "OR ELSE IMMA EAT YE"' 4:05 Cody 2015 : ' : ""' Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 4:06 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay the votes are in!"' : ' : "The following people are safe!"' : ' : "Josee"' : ' : "Blaineley!"' : ' : "Leshaniqua!"' 4:06 MintSkittlePenguin : yay 4:06 Amylover123 : Duh 4:06 Cody 2015 : ' : "Noah"' : ' : "Pierre"' 4:07 MintSkittlePenguin : yas 4:07 Cody 2015 : ' : "And finally..."' : ' : "Ella? Again? Oh well..."' 4:07 Amylover123 : Hooray 4:07 MintSkittlePenguin : What? Why me? 4:07 Cody 2015 : ' : "That means that Dawn and Bruno are now LOW"' : ' : "And the loser to go is..."' 4:07 Chelyca : I hope it's not Bruno. 4:07 Cody 2015 : ' : "Dawn your out!"' : ' : "That's right! OUT!"' 4:07 MintSkittlePenguin : *sighs in relief* 4:07 Amylover123 : *to Dawn only* Have fun in loser town Dawn. Nasty bitch. 4:08 Superdawnfan : ALRIGHT BYYE WON'T MISSS YOUR TERRIBLE SHOW YOJU'RE GOING TO JAIL 4:08 Cody 2015 : ' : "BUT"' : ' : "Before you go Dawn"' 4:08 Superdawnfan : I'm just happy about my wedding : yes? 4:08 Cody 2015 : ' : "PSYCH!!!"' 4:08 Superdawnfan : OH 4:08 Cody 2015 : ' : "This was a fake elimination! Ha ha"' 4:08 MintSkittlePenguin what 4:08 Amylover123 SRSLY 4:08 Superdawnfan : ELLA 4:08 MintSkittlePenguin WHAT NO 4:08 Amylover123 For fucking real 4:08 Cody 2015 : ' : "Reward challenge bitches!"' 4:08 MintSkittlePenguin THIS IS AN OUTRAGE 4:08 Cody 2015 : ' : "The Final 8 still stands!"' 4:08 Amylover123 IT REALLY IS 4:09 MintSkittlePenguin : what is mai reward 4:09 Cody 2015 : ' : "The idol, of course :P"' : ' : "For Josee"' : ' : "She won"' 4:09 MintSkittlePenguin : I still have one 4:09 Cody 2015 : ' : "So she can keep the reward"' 4:09 Amylover123 : *is blissfully unaware Ella stole her idol* 4:09 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then everyone go to sleep"' : ' : "See ya Friday!"' : ' : "That's it for this week"' : ' : "This has been"' : ' : "TOTAL"' 4:09 Chelyca : *conf* I said it before. I'll say it again. Every episode is stranger than the one before it. 4:09 Cody 2015 : ' : "DRAMA"' : ' : "FANS vs. FAVORITES!"' 4:10 Amylover123 : ELLA WILL TRIUMPH THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 4:10 Cody 2015 : *comes back, cameos and kisses Bruno and then leaves* 4:10 Amylover123 he he 4:10 Cody 2015 thanks 3:52 Chelyca I''ll be back''